A Trip to Paradise
by Shaida
Summary: When Shadow decides to go on a trip with just the boys to a far off island, he and Sonic develop something they would have never thought possible.


I don't know how Tails and Knuckles managed to get Sonic to sit still for a plane ride, but they had forgotten one thing… Tape, to shut him up.

"Come on! Running there would have been faster! Are we there yet?" Sonic moaned as he slumped into his passenger seat, pouting like a 2-year-old.

Now how did I mange to be a part of this vacation trip? Well, you can say Rouge 'encouraged' me to take a break and hangout with people that you would 'want' to hang out with. It was just us boys taking a trip to a island to camp out and such, which personally I don't like sleeping outside, not when you can sleep in your own warm bed. I actually prefer to be working at G.U.N at this point, Sonic was really getting on my nerves.

"I'm hungry! Is there any food here?" He turned to face me with an expecting look.

"What?" I said irritation dripping like acid in my voice, my music player at full volume and I still was able to hear the blue blur's complaints. 'Crappy head phone from hell, it won't even work right' I thought turning my head to the window to look out at the ocean below, ignoring the childish hedgehog sitting in front of me.

"Taiiillss?" Sonic groaned, "When will we find dry land again?" With my sensitive ears I could hear Tails grip tighten on the controls of the airplane, 'I don't think it's the headset that's not working' I thought unpleasantly. I take them off and stick my pinky into my ear, moving it in a circular motion, 'I might have selective hearing' I give off a sigh. "We will be there as soon as we get there. Now just sit down and shhhh." From his voice I could tell that Tails was getting fed up with Sonic as well. Leaning forward I catch a glimpse of the fox's name sakes swinging around, the hair spiking up from all the irritation the speeder was causing us.

I have to admit, I never have seen Sonic act in such a way. Then again we are flying over a huge space of water, not to mention that Sonic likes to keep in motion and can't stand long periods of time staying in one spot.

"Heyyyy, where is the foo-" Sonic was cut off with a growl in the front seat. "Shut up back there, I can't sleep with your whining and complaining", spat out a very tired looking echidna, who had turned to face us. "Make me Knucklehead!" Sonic pestered. "Oh you are asking for IT!" He swung a fist but the seatbelt holding him in kept him from hitting his target. 'If only Knuckles hadn't missed and we could have had some peace and quite' I thought lazily to myself as I watched knuckles fettling with his buckle strap, trying to get it undone.

Suddenly the plane flipped over, and I found myself dangling from my seat belt as I lamely watched Knuckles hit his head against the glass roof of the X-Tornado after he had taken his belt off 'pathetic' I thought. I could hear Sonic cracking up as Tails scolded, "I'm in control of this plane and I really need to focus on what I'm doing or flipping over won't be the only thing that will be happening". Knuckles got into a couch, rubbing his head hissing, "Then make that blue rat shut up before I throw him though the roof and into the sea where he can live with the fishies"!

Before Sonic could come up with a come back or knuckles could say anything else, Tails flipped the plane to it's normal position in the air again. Making the echidna smash his head on the seat he had been currently sitting on before the ordeal. I had to smirk in amusement at the hot-head, Tails definitely knew his stuff.

Knuckles looked up from his laying position to catch my expression, "What's so funny?" he asked. My expression turns to seriousness, "I'm laughing at how pathetic you look". Knuckles was about to throw himself at me when Sonic cut in, waving his hands in defense, "Hey Knux, he was only playing around, after all, we don't want Tails to flip the air plane again now do we"? Knuckles give me one last glare of protest and turned to get himself back in his seat.

Sonic turns to me with a warm smile but I just toss it over my shoulder, "Why did you persuade him not to fight? Are you suggesting that I can't defend myself?" I accused, giving him an unfriendly look. "Well, I really did not want Tails to flip the plane again, it made me nauseous," he stated, rubbing the back of his head, giving me a sheepish expression in return. I narrowed my eyes before closing them and replying, "Just make sure you don't throw up on me if you are starting to suffer from plane sickness". I open one of my ruby eyes, "Or you will find yourself at the bottom of the ocean with the Titanic." I threatened before turning away.

Sonic seemed to have gotten the picture as he turned away, I have no idea why I have not just Chaos controlled away from this madness yet, I guess my sick sense of curiosity is keeping me.

There was a long moment of silence before I head the hero pipe up, "Uh.. Hey buddy, do you know where I can find something to snack on?" Tails nodded and threw his thumb back, "It should be behind Shadow's seat, that's where all the bags are located. You should find a small cooler there as well." the fox answered, not taking his eyes off the controls and gears of the plane. The sound of my name brought me back to reality as my ears perked up to listen.

"Thanks buddy!" Sonic thanked enthusiastically, giving his friend a ruffling of his orange bangs before turning back in his seat. "Hey Shadow! Do you mind if you could reach back there and get the cooler for me?" he asked turning in his seat.

"No." I stated flatly, crossing my arms to show that I wasn't budging. I saw Sonic's ears pin back in a pleading fashion, trying his best to persuade me, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he pleased. I rolled my eyes and looked away. The thing that happened next was… unexpected. But hey, you can't put it past the hero to just give up like that.

"SONIC! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I growled, trying to shove him off me. What had happen was called Sonic not giving up, thus he had undone his seatbelt and crawled to the back seat and onto my lap, reaching back over my seat to find the cooler. "GET OFF!", I shoved again, my ears pinned to my forehead, getting more upset when I felt a burning sensation in my cheeks. Sonic was whistling to himself as he continued to ravish through the back, his tail swishing back and forth, lightly brushing my nose. As I turned away to try and look some where else besides the hero's butt, I catch a glimpses of Knuckles chuckling to himself from where he was sitting. I was about to throw an insult at the echidna

when Sonic announced proudly, "Found IT!" before pulling it up and onto the top of my seat.

But before I could protest Sonic had already pulled the large cooler down, making it collide with my head. "Hey Tails! Is this what you call a small" before he could finish his question, I had grabbed his peach fur on his chest and tugged him towards me in a fit of anger.

"YOU IDOIT! YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE HEAD!" I hissed, giving him the most dirty look I could possibly muster. The blue blur yelped in surprise, giving a questioning look before processing what I had said and noticing the big bump on my head.

"Ohhh. Sorry about that Shadz. I guess I wasn't really paying any attention." he rubbed the back of his head, giving a sympatric look. Before I could give him a response, he had cut in, "Hey, are you feeling O.K.? Your cheeks are red." the blue blur observed, unknowingly rubbing his knee between my legs, trying to get a closer look.

I gave him a dead panned look before I stated in a calm voice, "Get off me before I rip your quills out". At that the hero found his qui to get out before the whole plane was chaos blasted by a very pissed off Shadow. I watched him scrambled to his seat with the cooler, giving one more look of apology before opening the cooler and fishing his hand in it. As soon as I saw the hero was now occupied, I lean a bit to the side to see Knuckles giving me a look that said, 'Haha in your face' before turning to Sonic and asking for a drink from his blue friend. The blue blur throws his red friend a bottle of water, grabbing another one and waving it in the air, "Hey? Do you want one too?"

I narrowed my eyes for I wasn't in the mood, "Is this some kind of form of an apology? If it is, it's pathetic." I growled.

I could see Sonic's slender shoulder move in a upward motion before he tossed the bottle back, "Nope, I already apologized. Just thought you might have been thirsty." he stated without turning. I easily catch the bottle of water, giving it a suspicious look before taking a sip. I flinched from the plastic after taste it left behind, 'Humans; I swear there poisoning themselves by contaminating this water.' I took a glance to see the hero taking big gulps from the water bottle, I shivered.

'He doesn't even notice the taste? Or he doesn't care, either way it just means I'm going to live longer while he falls behind.' I half consciously thought to myself. My eyes soon wander off to the side of the speeder's lips, my highly equipped sight catching the slightest detail of some of the water escaping his mouth while he drank. I felt my tongue flick out, reminding me that I still had dry lips and need hydration. I took another look at the bottle in my hand and set it down, 'There was no way I was going to kill myself over a bottle of water.'

I lift my head as I hear Sonic's voice, "Hey Tails? Do ya have any spoons laying around here," he unzipped one of the pockets, looking for the tool.

"Uhh, about that. Knuckles was supposed to bring the utensils." replied his fox friend, scratching his head. "If your really hungry you could try squeezing the yogurt out of the cup." he offered, throwing an apologetic look towards Sonic.

The hero just gave him a reassuring look and said, "Don't worry about it, no biggy. It's not your fault anyway." Giving his hot-headed friend a quick nudge on the shoulder.

All I heard after that was, "DAMIT! Look what you did? I got water all over me now," said the voice of a pissed off echidna. From what I had seen from the backseat, I guessed that Sonic probably hit him at the wrong time. I gave a sigh off annoyance as the two began to quarrel again, Tails yelling over them, attempting to stop it.


End file.
